<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game start by Shenchih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858542">Game start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih'>Shenchih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game start [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluffy, Interrupted, Kalex, Kara loves job over Alex？!, Learn a lesson, sweet bet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara 將所有時間貢獻在她的Supergirl 的兼職上樂此不疲，Alex 倒是沒什麼怨言，直到⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game start [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一枚短篇故事，應該是她們會發生的問題吧？</p><p> </p><p>希望大家喜歡囉~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這天晚上，Kara 照慣例的和Alex做著激烈運動，但就在Kara 快要把Alex送至頂點時，突然，她的耳朵傳來一聲聲"Supergirl！"，令人無法忽略，於是兩人的甜蜜時光就此被打斷。</p><p>「喔，不，該死的，時間也太剛好⋯」停下手邊動作的Kara ，表情有點為難的，身下已經快要攀上顛峰的Alex⋯</p><p>Kara 下了一個困難的決定，她停下手上的動作，從Alex的身上爬起，就在她把手指抽出來的那刻，引起了身下人的一陣呻吟。</p><p>「sorry Alex ，我必須先離開一下，你稍微等一下～我很快就回來。」Kara 在Alex的唇上快速的點了一下，就以她的超級速度整理起自己的服裝儀容，從陽台上飛走了。</p><p>躺在床上的Alex還沒回過神來聽懂Kara 說些什麼，也來不及回覆些什麼，只感覺到一陣陣的風咻咻咻的吹過，回過頭才發現，房子裡只剩下她一個人。</p><p>「什麼？！ 不會吧？⋯」手捂著額頭，不敢相信，在高潮的前一刻，Kara 居然就這樣把自己丟下？Alex 對於自己處境，顯得莫可奈何。</p><p>又一次，這不是第一次發生了，這都已經不知道是第幾次了，對於她和Kara 的床上運動經常被打擾這件事，Alex已經習以為常，Alex 不是在抱怨，但⋯最近的頻率實在是太常了，也許這是納欣諾市市民越來越依賴supergirl 的證明，而Kara 的職責，也從DEO的任務擴張到這個城市裡的大小事，火災、貓卡在水管裡，甚至是出席某人的生日派對⋯任何的大小事件supergirl都沒有缺席，但卻嚴重的影響她打斷了她和Kara 的相處時間，她已經想不起來，上一次好好的和Kara 一起是什麼時候，她們的約會有哪一次順利的完整的到達最後，但顯然這對Kara 來說不是個問題，每次回來之後，Kara總是帶著滿足的笑容，而Alex 也是真心覺得救人真的比較重要，也許這就是和Supergirl ，超級英雄在一起所要付出的代價，總是有大大小小的事件突然發生，然後她就必須去拯救這個世界，對吧！</p><p>總不能因為你的女朋友去幫助了別人罔顧了自己的需求而去責怪她吧？所以，自己就理所當然的應該被拋下，畢竟情侶間的小事，哪裡比的上拯救人命的大事，是吧！自己可是一個超級明白事理的女朋友呢，絕對不是蠻不講理的，那種怪自己的情人沒時間陪自己的伴侶。</p><p>但是這一次，天啊！時機真的抓的太好了吧，晚一分鍾不行嗎？Alex 從來沒有抱怨過，除了這一次！但Alex才不會說她才是需要被救火的人呢</p><p>再怎麼不開心的Alex 也只能接受現實，她在床上躺了一下平復自己的心情後，拉開棉被，光裸的腳指觸碰到冰冷的地板，修長的雙腿隨著她的起身大步的邁向浴室，站在蓮蓬頭的下方，打開水龍頭，水嘩啦啦的直洩而下，迅速的沖洗一番，也一併將自己的慾望徹底洗淨。</p><p>很快的，她便關了水龍頭，用毛巾擦乾了身體，出了浴室，隨即她撿起床邊半小時前被隨手丟下的T-shirt，套到了自己身上，再次爬上了床躺回了己經失去了體溫的位子，側著身，調整好枕頭，閉上了眼，清空了腦袋，平穩的呼吸，睡覺。</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>不知過了多久，Alex 突然感受到身旁一股熱源襲來，自己整個人溫柔被包了起來。但她睡的正熟，眼睛都沒睜開，只用著沙啞的聲音問到「回來啦？」</p><p>Kara先是低下頭吻上側邊的紅髮做為回答，然後更加傾身貼上了Alex的後背，吻上了她的耳垂，一手擐上了她腰間。</p><p>「別鬧...」半睡半醒的人兒揮揮手試圖趕走擾人清夢的熱源，可那人卻不以理會，反而加深了吮吸並輕咬著，微微的刺痛感開始將Alex從睡夢中緩緩拉出，突然一陣涼意襲來，原來是Kara放開了耳垂，改將自己安置在Alex的肩窩，細碎的吻不斷的在頸脖落下，她呼出的熱氣全數都打在了Alex的耳際，手也開始不安份的從那寛鬆的睡衣下擺中伸了進去，從平坦的小腹始一路向上，直到掌握著她小巧的渾圓，接著緩緩的搓揉著，而自己的腿也自動的伸入了Alex的兩腿之間，開始往上磨蹭，意外的直接碰到了溼滑的液體，更加不可抑制的加快推進的節奏。</p><p>Kara可是快被自己的慾望給淹沒了，剛剛被迫在關鍵時刻離開，但她整顆心卻還是都在她的女朋友上，腦海中全是她全裸的樣貌，Alex一手抓緊床單，緊閉的雙眼，呼吸急促，美妙的呻吟從她微張的唇齒間溢出，環繞在耳畔，半弓著身就快要釋放的她，太性感了。</p><p>天阿！光想Kara就快要忍不住了，她可是花了多大的意志力才把自己拉回，Kara決定，等等完成任務後，她絕對要好好補償自己，於是她加速的飛到失事現場，然後處理完再立刻飛回來，中間沒有浪費一分一秒，以致於她一回來，見到Alex已經安穩入睡，不由得又氣又笑，現在她的這森林大火該去何處滅？又該由誰來滅？她搖搖頭，無奈的笑了笑，不得以的將自己清理洗清洗後，也跟著上床休息，原本只是想抱著Alex 睡，誰知一接近Alex 之後，心頭卻再次蠢蠢欲動，她只能依著自己的本能行動。</p><p>「Al⋯我好想你⋯」Kara 在Alex 的耳畔低語，食指在粉紅的尖端不斷的來回按壓，同時將膝蓋往上頂，雙重的刺激引起Alex 一陣顫慄。</p><p>任由Kara 這麼作亂下去，Alex 現在想不醒都不行了，Alex腦袋先呆了一陣子後，才發現自己現在的處境，好不容易平息的慾望卻兩三下輕易的被撩撥起，對自己生氣，更對Kara 生氣，剛剛不知道是誰做到一半瀟灑走人，然後回來了就若無其事的又對熟睡的自己上下其手，完全都沒關心一下她的感受，自己才不會乖乖的任由她擺佈呢。</p><p>「嗯⋯嗯，Kara ，等等，別⋯」Alex 拉出在自己胸前作亂的手，轉過身來將雙手抵在她和Kara 之間。</p><p>「Al⋯我想你⋯」Kara 不滿的將Alex 的手拉起，環住自己的脖子，縮短她們倆的距離，自己往前到她的頸窩，想要再次吻上，但Alex 連忙抵著她的頭阻止她，她可不敢擔保自己不會被Kara 就這麼攻陷了，她必須在還有一點點理智的時候，表達一下自己的不滿。</p><p>「Kara ，等等，⋯停⋯停手。」</p><p>「我弄痛你了嗎？」</p><p>「不是，⋯就不要！」她將頭撇到一旁，不讓Kara 看見自己的表情，才不會承認自己因為欲求不滿在耍任性呢！</p><p>「 真的不要嗎？」Kara的表情由擔心轉向邪惡，故意的再一次頂了頂那濕潤的地方。

</p><p>「你！」</p><p>Kara 的動作引的Alex 狠狠的瞪她一眼，然後將她的腳驅離出自己的的雙腳之間，然後逃離Kara 的懷抱，再度的轉過身去然後對著她的親密愛人説：「走開！」</p><p>看著Alex 的背影，Kara 皺起眉頭，停下了動作，不明白自己做了什麼惹到Alex ，仔細的想了想，腦海中突然閃過一個念頭，「吼～～～我知道了，你生氣我丟下你！」</p><p>Alex 輕哼一聲，沒有理她，又遠離了幾寸，這個小呆瓜也不呆嘛！</p><p>「Alex ～Alex ～你知道我也不想的，那是緊急狀況嘛，而且我已經以最快的速度趕回來了，你都不知道我有多想你，我也是受害者啊。」Kara 再次貼近伸手搖了搖她的身體，口氣委屈的為自己說話，見Alex 沒有反應，Kara 接著說：「寶貝，別這樣嘛，我也忍的很辛苦呐，剛剛我滿腦子都是你，我已經盡快回來了！」Kara 不敢相信，Alex 居然跟她鬧這種脾氣，沒辦法只能先哄著。</p><p>Alex 再度轉身面對Kara 說：「總之，今晚是你自己先放棄的，我現在沒心情，偏不給～」其實，自己也不是真的不要，看自己的身體反應都知道，自己是不可能拒絕她的。只是，不能每次就這麼算了吧？每次被丟包的都是自己，希望Kara 或多或少注意到，她不是真的介意，但她還是希望有一點她們倆私人的時間。</p><p>「Alex ⋯拜託。」</p><p>「這是懲罰！」不能心軟不能心軟，Alex 提醒自己，但那人如果再用這樣的口氣，再多哄個幾句，自己真的會乖乖的就範了。</p><p>「你不能這樣懲罰我，我也是無辜的啊，這是緊急事件，不能怪我⋯我⋯我也想好好的跟你在一起啊⋯」Kara 據以力爭的跟Alex抗辯，她才不會乖乖接受這樣的懲罰呢！況且，這分明不是自己的錯，怎麼可以怪到自己頭上。</p><p>「誰叫你是Supergirl ，忙著拯救世界，沒空理你的女朋友囉。」</p><p>「那⋯那，那可以先做完這次再罰嗎？」Kara 試圖為自己爭取最後一絲權益。</p><p>「不行！」嚥了嚥口水，Alex 差點就要說好了。</p><p>「Alex ⋯我真的⋯很想你。」Kara 的姿態放的很低，希望Alex 能微微的通融，自己真的快要憋死啦！</p><p>「就是讓你嚐嚐這難受滋味。」Alex 得意的在她的耳邊低語，氣息噴灑在她的耳畔。

</p><p>絕對是故意的！自己已經忍得很辛苦了還這麼挑逗自己，然後，然後⋯還不準自己做些什麼，啊～～～～真的很可惡。「你⋯你，好阿，我就不碰你，我們再看是誰先忍不住，到時求我都不給你！」推開Alex ，Kara 氣噗噗的忍不住撂狠話，但話一說出口，自己馬上就後悔了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌頭，她忘了Alex 吃軟不吃硬。</p><p>內心吐了吐舌頭，好像玩過頭了，雖然不是自己的本意，但，既然都被下戰帖了，也不能容許自己被看扁，這可是為自己的尊嚴而戰了。</p><p>「ok, good night, my sweetie ，然後⋯」Alex 再度傾身，在Kara 的臉頰上落下一吻，然後揚起一抹Kara 看了極度礙眼的自信微笑。<br/>
「我們走著瞧吧！」</p><p>Now, game start !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝閱讀。</p><p>不知道你們覺得這篇寫得如何？有趣？無聊？喜歡、不喜歡？還有你們覺得誰會贏得最後遊戲的勝利呢？Alex 還是Kara?</p><p>目前是這樣完結啦，有機會的話，也許再生續篇，你們覺得呢？</p><p>有任何想法，留個言吧～</p><p>另外，給最近的自己拍拍手，把一些片段完成生產了一兩個篇章，然後靈感也光了⋯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>